Into the Darkness
by Tainted Silver Rose
Summary: Kagome reflects on her life and how she turned out to be the girl she was today.


Disclaimer: Don't own either Inuyasha or Battle Royale. Guess who I'm depicting Kagome as?

It was cold. It was dark. And to add to that, it was raining. However, Kagome didn't completely hate the rain. Nor, did she enjoy it. The rain was present in her fondest memories, memories that have been faded and almost forgotten through the pile of hurt she has endured in her more recent years.

It was raining on her sixth birthday. Before her mother became an unreasonable, unpredictable alcoholic. They were supposed to spend a day at the park, have a picnic in the grass, bathe in the sun. However, the rain had ruined their plans. Being a young girl, she didn't let that get to her. No, instead she danced in the rain, ran around in the mud, and evaded her worried mother. Life was sweet then.

What she would give to be that little girl again. To be ignorant, to be carefree, to be _happy. _Happiness was near foreign to her now. Kagome was only fifteen, but the things she has done, the things she has seen, experienced, participated in, had made her seem years older than she was now. That didn't mean she was any more of a better person. No, the world has worn her down tremendously, tired her out, and taken from her. She was miserable, but she was even more aware.

It was raining when she killed her mother. She didn't mean to do it. At the time she was just ten, a scared and terrified little girl. Her mother was going to take from her. She was going to be used. Again! After it had happened the first time, she was promised that it would never happen again. Her mother was drunk and unreasonable. By now, they were living in a worn down apartment building. All they had was a bed, a dresser, and the worn down couch in the living room. The money that her mom had earned from work was either going to the alcohol or the food. When Kagome grabbed the rusted kitchen knife from the table, she only meant to scare her mom off from the advance. But she just pounced! And in a moment of self-defense and instinct, Kagome had raised the knife just as her mom's body descended down on top of her.

After that, she had done whatever she could to stage the murder to seem like a robbery. But, they already had so little. It was so hard. She took her mom's wallet, which she later buried in the sand at the playground, the same playground that she spent her sixth birthday. Later that day, Kagome had spent hours sitting on the playground sink, thinking over her decisions. She was just ten! She should never have been exposed to half the things she went through.

By the time she was sent to live with her aunt and uncle, she was already emotionally damaged. But none the less, she was still just a bit excited. Maybe now, maybe she could start over again. Live past the rape, the abuse, the murder. But her aunt was not far from the witches often depicted in the fairy tales she read as a kid. Her own aunt was jealous, jealous of the beauty Kagome showed that her own daughter didn't have. Shouldn't adults be more reasonable? Thinking back to her real mom and the childish and mindless decisions she made, Kagome thought that maybe adults weren't as mature as the movies depicted them as. They were instead selfish, envious, and jealous creatures.

When her uncle started touching her, she was already used to it. Sex was familiar with her. It was the key to a good life, she figured. Sex got her as far as she got today. There was not such thing as love. Love was only an act, something that made for a good movie. Once the significant other got what they wanted, which was usually sex, relationships were often broken up. Look at Shinji, the handsome young man in her class who chased after girls and threw them away once he was finished.

Love, if it ever existed, would only have been a weakness. Her fingers lightly traced over her signature sickle, the same sickle that she used to kill five of her own classmates. Boys and girls alike, and although they were the same age as her, they were still so ignorant, so gullible. She was broken out of her thoughts from the sound of the director.

"Hello, my lovely students. I see you've been making progress, there's a total of six down this lovely evening. Takako Chigusa, Kazushi Niida, Kagura Kaze, Rin Miyamoto, Sesshomaru Taisho, and Keita Ijima. I understand that it may seem scary, but the end is near. As for the forbidden zones, B-3 will be dangerous as off 11:00, and A-4 will be active at 16:00. That will be all, young ones. Don't catch a cold, now."

She had killed off three of the above, Kagome briefly thought. Their deaths had flashed though her mind, the shooting of Takako, stabbing Rin, and killing Sesshomaru, with mercy on her mind. At the time, Kagome wasn't so sure if she had killed Takako, she ran so fast and in between the adrenaline and excitement, she wasn't completely positive if she even hit the girl. But in the end, this announcement confirmed it.

Sesshomaru… The name caused her to fill a large amount of pressure in her chest. It was new to her. Kagome gripped at her shirt, pushing her clenched fist into the pained area temporarily. Was this…? Was this sympathy? The sympathy that she ceased feeling once she was nine.

He was different from the others, Kagome allowed herself to think. The way he looked in her eyes, instead of at her body. The way that he spoke with truth in his voice as he admitted his crush on her. The bashfulness in his shaking voice, the blush on his cheeks. For a moment, she almost forgot that it was kill or be killed now. For a moment, she was happy. If only for that second of blissfulness, she let herself be free. To feel happy and let her fifteen year old naïve self shine though.

He was devoid of any weapon. He was real and honest and a good man. He may have seemed a bit of a loner at school, but she was the school skank. Reputations could very well be deceiving. Although, sadly for her those reputations weren't all fake. The rumors, they were all true. But Kagome didn't care, because she knew more than them. And they didn't know anything, about the real world or about life.

He was shot, initially. It was fatal, it didn't take a genius to know that. He was shot protecting her, shielding her from harm. Kagome was strong though, Rin was dead before she could inflict any more damage. Rin, who always seemed so innocent, became so twisted and paranoid from the game that she went so far as to shoot her best friend.

Kagome remembered sitting at Sesshomaru's side. So confused and shocked, and _not prepared._ The look in his quickly dulling eyes, was so full of pain and hurt, but love that she knew what she had to do. She kissed him, sweetly. Unlike the way that she kissed the rest of the boys at school. It was his last memory, as Kagome put her own gun to his chest and shot three times.

In the end though, he left her. Despite how he promised her that he would stay by her side until the end. Yet, here she was. Cold and miserable and alone, once again.

Hearing the distant echo of gunshots, Kagome stood up slowly. Stretching out her frozen muscles, she walked off to the sound with the intent to kill. Walking away from the safe house, away from the sanctuary, and into the unknown. Not knowing if she would still be alive the in the next five minutes.

Well, if you guessed Mitsuko, you are right. There's something about her story that is just so bittersweet and sad, that makes me love her. Although, i still like Takako Chigusa more.


End file.
